


Mages, The Future, and Flirting

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Anna [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as the meeting starts, Cullen tries to convince Anna to go for the Templars instead. He's scared that if she tries to get the mages from the Magister, she'll be captured or killed and they would never be able to get to her. "There's got to be another way into that castle." Anna reasons. "It'd be pure stupidity to not have at least one escape route."

"There is." Leliana says suddenly, and Cullen groans inwardly. "I have a key to it, it's not wide enough to send in soldiers, but scouts would make it through easily enough."

"I still don't like this." Cullen fixes Anna with a pleading look. "Please if it's a trap, if those scouts can't get to you fast enough..." The door slams open and a tanned mage saunters in and winks at Anna.

"This is where I come in. If you're going after Alexius, I want to help." Anna beams a smile at the stranger and Cullen feels his chest start to ache.

"I'm glad you're going to help us, Dorian." Anna says as she slips her arm around his and pulls him to the war table. Between the six of them, it's easy enough to hash out a plan.

 

Cullen watches the group ride away the following day, and can't help but notice how close Anna had gotten with the Tevinter, so quickly too. He seems them smiling at one another, laughing, touching one another as they talk. "Jealous, Curly?" Varric asks as he walks up to Cullen's side.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cullen glowers at Varric. "I have work to do."

"Well, don't sulk." Varric called out to Cullen as he storms off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where in the Void are we?" Anna asks as she cleans off her daggers. 

"It probably isn't just where, but when as well." Dorian looks around as they walk through the dungeons. Eventually they find Bull, and Blackwall. Anna pulls each of them into a hug and apologizes for what they went through, and promises they can kick Alexius's ass when they find him. When they find Fiona, Anna feels pity for her. 

"I'll make sure this never happens." Anna tries to reassure her, before the group moves on to find Leliana. Going through every door the find, they eventually get to Leliana, distracting the man torturing her enough that Leliana snaps his neck with her legs.

"You're alive." Leliana looks down at Anna in awe as Bull gets her off the wall. "Do you have any weapons?" Anna nods, unable to speak. Seeing Leliana so brutalized is too much for Anna to take. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breathes before they continue. "Cullen tried to rescue you. When they didn't mount your head on a pike, he was certain that you were still alive."

"What happened to him?" Anna tries to steady her breathing as they walk toward Alexius's room.

"The Elder One's general cut him down. When they tortured me, I was told that your name was what he uttered with his last breath."

"And Josephine?" Dorian intertwines his fingers with hers, as Anna glances over at Leliana.

"When the Elder One attacked Haven, I made sure that she didn't suffer." Everyone fell silent after, and the only sounds were when they had to fight. When they could enter Alexius's chamber, Anna charges him, with Bull and Blackwall right behind her. In the end, Leliana slits the Magister's throat. Bull and Blackwall leave the chamber and try to stall the demon army while Dorian casts his spell. In the middle of his casting, the door is thrown open and demons drag in her friends' bodies. Leliana fights until she is overwhelmed, and killed. Before the demons can reach Anna and Dorian, he finishes his spell and they're pulled back to where they when they were from.

 

As soon as her head clears, Anna stomps over to Alexius and punches him, knocking him out. When she turns to talk with Fiona, Ferelden soldiers march in through the door, followed by Alistair. Anna nearly salutes him, but remembers herself before she can. After Alistair gives Fiona a dressing down, Anna offers her an alliance. Some of the soldiers there remember Anna and talk with her as Fiona goes to tell the other mages what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Cullen paces around by the entrance of the Chantry, ranting to himself. When he sees Anna approach, he turns it on her. "What in the Void were you thinking, a full alliance. There will be abominations. It's only a matter of time, especially so close to the damn breach."

"If you thought you were sending someone to cage them, then you should have sent someone else." Anna and Cullen glare at each other until Cassandra makes a digusted noise that makes them both wince.

"Enough." Cassandra steps between the two, "the Herald was sent to get the mages' aid, and she did. Neither of us were there, we can't know what went into her decision. We can not afford to question our own." Cassandra levels a stern look at Cullen.

"Ah the voice of pragmatism speaks, and here I was starting to enjoy the circular arguments." Dorian steps out from the shadows.

"Closing the breach is all that matters." Cassandra says, turning to face Dorian.

"I would like to get a look at the breach close up." Dorian grins at Anna, who beams at him.

"You're staying?" Anna asks excitedly.

"Of course I am, how could I possibly leave you now." 

"There's no one I'd rather get stranded in time with." Anna says, smiling sincerely. 

"Yes well, let's not do that again, anytime soon." Dorian takes Anna's hand and lightly kisses her knuckles before walking off. 

"So this dark future you saw, we should talk about it." Leliana steps in front of Anna to get her attention. 

"Let's bring this to the war room, join us. None of this means anything without the mark." Cullen says, and notices the dark expression that crosses Anna's face as she flexes her right hand. Then in the blink of an eye her expression has gone from angry to playfully grumpy.

"Well there goes my nap." Anna sighs.

"Well you know what they say, no rest for the wicked." Cullen smirks at her.

"Then I must have been really wicked lately." Anna purrs at him. Cullen blushes, and it's then that he realizes that he's grossly outmatched.


End file.
